Kyosuke Momoi/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= Tora-chan did a drawing on this mandarin! It's wonderful! |3Jan2= It's New year's and yet I'm still busy with my manuscript~! Where's my vacation~! |3Jan3= Happy new year! Allow me to sketch your Haregi kimono. |3Feb1= Mio-kun is drawing a magic circle, time to see what's going on-- He fell on the circle again?!''For context: Shinku no ito no en Event Story |3Feb2= The town is so lively! I'll go to a chocolate shop to get some references! |3Mar1= I was taking a nap in the garden and got buried by cherry flowers! Help me~! |3Mar2= Now that it became warmer I can proceed with my sketches faster! |3Mar3= I- I want to become your Odairi-sama too...! |3Mar4= Your chocolate makes me really happy...! Is it okay for me to think of it as Honmei chocolate? |3Mar5= Here's my return gift! Please take it ♪ I worked hard to make it...! |3Apr1= Today a new volume of my manga got published~! M- My stomach hurts... |3Apr2= Tora-chan gave me a headband! I can work hard with this...! |3Apr3= I tried to draw a manga with the writing brush but It ended up looking like some caricature of animals and humans, ya know. |3May1= The weather became warmer~ Shall we bask in the sun together? |3May2= I was looking at the sky and one of the clouds looked like an omanjuu! |3May3= The members of ArS got 6 white Koinoboris and started coloring them! May they come out cool~! |3Jun1=May I finish the manuscript before the display time....! |3Jun2=Hawawa~! Because of the humidity my hair won't listen to me! |3Jul1 = Thank you for helping me with the manuscript! I completed the manuscript safely!! |3Jul2 = Tora-chan became a lost child at the festival! What should I do~! |3Jul3= I wonder if I can use the "Can only meet once a year" as a plot for my manga... |3Aug1 = Producer-san, will you let me take a picture of you in a yukata? |3Aug2 = Shikitty came as a shop assistant this year too! I'm thankful! |3Sep1=I'm going moon-viewing with ArS this year as well! I'm so glad I could see the moon with them! |3Sep2=I can hear the sound of bell crickets. This is sign of the seasons changing! |3Oct1= I must stop Tora-chan so that he doesn't go to the atelier! |3Oct2= I have to catch up with the winter manuscripts~! Hawawa! I don't have time~! |3Oct3= What will you be for Halloween? I will be a vampire! Give me blood~! |3Nov1= I don't usually practice sports, but I've become good at baseball! |3Nov2= GYAAA!! Satsuki-kun you shouldn't be reading ''that manga~!!! |3Dec1= Being inside the kotatsu table is the best~! It makes me not want to go outside... |3Dec2= I managed to make it on time for the manuscript! Now, for sure! I'm off to the front lines! |3Dec3= I'll be your one and only Pink Santa~! |3Dec4= I'm really glad that I met you! I'll be counting on you next year as well ♪ |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Lines